Camarade
by mysticahime
Summary: —sesuatu yang kita mulai karena Camarade. Terima kasih karena telah mau menjadi camarade-ku. \AU. For my best friend Lala/ RnR? —mysticahime


Bagiku, aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang terlalu larut dalam impian. Aku bermimpi, aku bermimpi untuk mewujudkan mimpi itu, dan aku hanyut dalam duniaku sendiri.

Aku adalah seorang yang individualis—namun bukan berarti aku seorang yang antisosial.

Aku senang bersosialisasi, aku senang mempunyai teman-teman untuk sekadar berbagi canda, menghabiskan waktu bersama, berkomplot untuk mengusili orang-orang tertentu, bergosip yang tidak-tidak, bermain hal-hal yang liar dan aneh namun menyenangkan—tetapi tidak membagi kehidupan pribadiku.

Bercerita mengenai perasaan adalah suatu hal yang jarang aku lakukan. Mereka bilang, aku adalah tipe _tsundere_—entah apa yang mereka maksud dengan hal itu. Dan aku tidak keberatan. Tidak.

Aku tetap menutup diri seperti ini, sampai aku bertemu dengan seorang Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

—dia adalah... sahabatku.

Ya, setidaknya aku menganggapnya demikian.

.

.

A last fic before hiatus by **mysticahime**

.

.

Kepadanya, aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit membuka diriku, belajar untuk menjadi orang yang mau berbagi. Aku belajar menghargai—mungkin bila Ino tahu, kuyakin ia tak akan percaya dengan apa yang kutulis ini.

Ino seperti seorang kakak—yang terlahir dari ibu yang berbeda—menasihatiku yang terkadang terlalu fokus pada hal-hal kecil. Memberikan saran-saran yang membuatku melihat segala sesuatunya dari sisi lain.

.

.

This is for my best friend, **Lala**

.

.

_Dear_ Ino,

Sungguh menyenangkan memilikimu sebagai seorang sahabat, walau kita tak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama karena sekolah kita berlainan. Mungkin selama ini kita lebih banyak berkomunikasi _via_ digital daripada bertatap muka secara langsung.

Apa pun itu, aku sangat senang bila bisa bercerita banyak hal kepadamu.

Kita berkenalan karena kita sama-sama tertarik pada _cosplay_, iya kan? Dan beberapa hari kemudian kita memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah tim yang bernama—

.

.

—**Camarade**

.

.

—yang berarti 'sahabat'.

Saat memilih nama itu, aku berharap bahwa seluruh anggota tim akan menganggap satu sama lain. Memang benar, kita semua cukup akrab—terutama aku dan Tenten yang satu sekolah—tapi entah mengapa aku tak pernah bisa terbuka kepada Tenten seperti halnya kepadamu.

Kau tidak sama seperti teman-temanku yang lain, Ino, kau harus tahu itu.

Kau menerimaku apa adanya, seolah melupakan bahwa aku ini remaja labil yang terkadang bersikap kekanak-kanakan (oke, bukan terkadang—sering). Melupakan bahwa aku ini... pemaksa.

Yah, bila dijabarkan, kekuranganku akan sedemikian panjangnya hingga aku bisa membukukan semua itu dan mengirimkannya ke penerbit sebagai sebuah novel.

Ino, maafkan aku bila selama dua tahun ini aku begitu menyebalkan, egois, tak tahu diri, aneh, membuatmu jengkel, dan sebagainya. Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadi orang yang sedemikian menyebalkannya—bahkan untuk menjadi orang yang jujur pun aku menyebalkan.

Maafkan aku bila di saat-saat kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan keluh-kesahmu, aku tidak dapat meneleponmu untuk sekadar menjadi telinga yang menampung semuanya. Maafkan karena aku hanya bisa menjadi 'tempat sampah'mu melalui SMS—ditemani operator seluler yang sering _pending_.

Maafkan aku karena terkadang aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang begitu cuek dan tidak peka. Aku berusaha untuk peka, selalu.

Maafkan karena masih banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi tak ada waktu yang tepat atau aku lupa menceritakannya ketika kita bersama-sama.

Maafkan karena aku menjadi orang yang begitu membosankan.

Sungguh, terkadang aku berharap untuk bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik agar pantas berteman denganmu. Yah, aku bukanlah seorang teman yang baik.

...tapi aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai salah satu sahabatku yang terbaik.

Asal kau tahu, kaulah teman pertama yang kuberitahu soal jurusan kuliahku, secara tatap muka. Aku tidak memberitahu Camarade yang lain soal kuliahku sampai selesai ujian saringan masuk perguruan tinggi.

Karena kau temanku, sahabatku.

Nah, berhati-hatilah di negeri seberang. Menuntut ilmulah sebaik-baiknya, jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu untuk belajar soal _fashion_ di luar negeri.

**Kau harus menjadi orang yang berhasil dalam impianmu.**

Jangan berhenti dari dunia desain, Ino. Kukatakan: kau berbakat! Jangan berhenti! JANGAN PERNAH BERHENTI. Di sana duniamu. Di sana _dunia yang kau impikan_.

Aku mengharapkan kau kembali ke sini dengan wajah gembira karena kau berhasil mendapatkan tempatmu di dunia yang kau inginkan.

Dua belas jam memang jauh, tapi tidak berlangsung selamanya, Kawan.

Saat ini kita sedang berada dalam _apogee_. Secara harafiah, _apogee_ berarti 'titik terjauh dari bumi dalam peredaran sebuah satelit'. Saat ini kita memang berjauhan dalam konteks tempat tinggal, tapi—seperti satelit dan bumi—suatu saat, jarak yang meretas itu akan kembali ke posisi minimal.

Mungkin kau akan begitu sibuk dengan pelajaranmu nanti, begitu pula aku. Tapi kumohon agar kau tidak melupakan pertemanan kita.

—sesuatu yang kita mulai karena **Camarade**.

Semoga kau tidak menyesal karena pernah mengenal (atau bertemu) denganku.

Aku senang karena aku belajar banyak darimu: mau mendengarkan orang lain, menerima kesempatan baik yang ditawarkan, mau berusaha untuk mencapai impianmu, tidak mudah menyerah, dan yang terpenting... **sebuah persahabatan**.

Terima kasih karena mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku selama ini.

Terima kasih karena mau menjadi _**camarade**_-ku.

_Bear hugs,_  
>H. Sakura<p>

**-FIN-**

**ABA:** untuk Lala, _ganbatte kudasai_! Maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lebih daripada setoples bintang yang lama-lama pasti berdebu :p

Terima kasih karena mau menjadi temanku :)

**Me ke aloha,  
>mysticahime<strong>**  
>Bandung, 02012012, 01.40<strong>

—**HIATUS**

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan dari cerita-cerita saya. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Saya akan kembali—kalau segalanya memungkinkan :)


End file.
